


挽歌怿矣/an upbeat kind of dirge

by charity_m_w



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Female Protagonist, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Multi, POV Female Character, Plotty, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charity_m_w/pseuds/charity_m_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果那个在瓦肯星毁灭中死去的人是她。<br/>有些时候，在她无法入睡的夜里，她思考到。</p><p>AU：假如Sarek在瓦肯的毁灭中死去，而Amanda活了下来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	挽歌怿矣/an upbeat kind of dirge

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [an upbeat kind of dirge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/824307) by [screamlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamlet/pseuds/screamlet). 



  


 

她的第一项任务：告诉她的员工，她是 _Grayson博士_ ，好让他们为每个人纠正这一事实,而无论那人所处何位。不要过时的标准英语尊称，当然更不要令人费解的瓦肯敬语，那仿佛包涵了她在婚姻上所达成的人尽皆知的伟业的每一个小方面。（ _您尊敬的丈夫委任于瓦肯科学院委员会 ，他已成为学者中的学者！您生理上的儿子已经得以存活七年,并完成了这个仪式：别-死-在-这-操-蛋-的-沙-漠！您已经年过五十，抚养了 **两个儿子** ，尽管只有一个是亲生的——还是个背叛者-流浪儿-被驱逐者兼怪胎，而另一个又正无家可归——那真的很了不起！_）  
  
  
不，她完成了她的博士学位，他妈的，她可是一个博士。她可能永远也成为不了Sarek级别JUST SAREK THANK YOU那样的人，但是她会再次成为Grayson博士，而没有人能够夺走它。  
  
她的第二项任务：其余的一切。

  
*

  
如果那个在瓦肯星毁灭中死去的人是她。  
  
有些时候，在她无法入睡的夜里，她思考到。她回忆着她在他们家中的书房，厚重的书桌里存有一个上锁的抽屉，只会在他们中有人死去时，她、Sarek、或者男孩们才会打开它。他们已各自为自己的意外/必然的死亡起草计划：当男孩们分别离家，当她和Sarek经历每个生活中的重大变化后，他们则会更新这一计划。所有事情皆要落于“书面”/归档于一个被归过档的办公室，但仍有其他事情，那些他们在生命中值得追思的时刻里，小心记录下的点滴。  
  
她知道自己的计划是最为谨慎的。 _她_ 是最谨慎的那个。  
  
因为，就像他们都清楚的那样，她知道自己会是首先死去的那个。她认为,他们最好不用在此事上有太多的思虑——当自己还在世时，她抓住时机向他们表达自己所需，让男人们用她选好的方式进行悼念，然后好去继续他们余下的漫长人生。  
  
  
  
真的，那都是为他们好，而这一切，都是由Sybok十四岁时发生的一件事导致的。  
  
  
  
Sybok在I-Chaya的院子里解救了一只蜥蜴，但是尽管他尽自己所能去照顾它，蜥蜴仍旧死掉了。  
  
Sarek说：“埋掉它——你在明早有一场考试。”  
  
Amanda用手肘推了一下Sarek，然后提议这星期几天后为蜥蜴举办一场葬礼，好让Sybok了结这一心事。  
  
  
  
这真的是个好主意，直到Sybok招募了五岁的Spock为葬礼的后勤工作提供帮助，而后者即使在那时,也格外认真的对待这项工作。  
  
  
  
“你是否已为Lojal选好殓衣,Sybok？我从亚麻织物的橱柜收集了多种枕套，以供你参考。如果你在乎你的蜥蜴，我则建议用用这一个，因为——  
  
“ ** _我不能做这个，我不能_** ，”Sybok抽抽搭搭的跑回他的房间，将蜥蜴葬礼留给了Amanda, Spock和I-Chaya.  
  
伴随着Spock断断续续的用鲁特琴演奏的一首欢快乐曲，Amanda轻轻拍着土，将蜥蜴和它的殓衣覆盖。此时，Sarek迈步进入庭院，注意到了这一情景。  
  
“这首曲子是否适用于哀悼仪式？”Sarek问  
  
“可我只知道这一首，”Spock边说边小心翼翼的拨着琴弦，却不小心弹错了一排的三个音符。  
  
“好吧，”Sarek回答道，“至少你有在练习。”  
  
“它很合适，”她给了Sarek一记眼刀然后说 ，“Lojal总是很快乐，它和Sybok一起度过了很多愉快的时光。”  
  
“当然，我的妻子，”Sarek说。他的脸颊抽动着。她更加恶狠狠的怒视他。  
  
  
“ _LOJAAAAAAAL_ ,” Sybok仿佛唱歌般的哭声朝他们飘了过来。  
  
“他太伤心了，没法参加葬礼，”Amanda解释说。  
  
“我会同他谈谈的，”Sarek说。  
  
I-Chaya对着Spock的演奏哀鸣。而当Amanda回头看向他们的蜥蜴葬礼时，I-Chaya早已挖出变得干巴巴的Lojal，开始大嚼特嚼。  
  
“Spock，进屋去，”她急忙说。  
  
可惜Spock已经看到I-Chaya咀嚼Lojal的景象了——若有所思的观看着，她只能过会再处理这事——然后询问她说：“损坏他的尸体会不会对他的死后生活有影响？有死后的世界吗？”  
  
  
  
  
在过去那么多年以后，Amanda因回忆而微笑。她翻过身，侧躺在一张相当大的房子里的一张特别大的床上。那是Sarek和她在旧金山的房子。在瓦肯星毁灭的几个月后，她只能记起她的书桌，抽屉，和那些有关她死后Sarek生活的详细计划了。而现在，Sarek早已离去，那书桌已然消失，那星球也烟消云散，这些就是Amanda为她在瓦肯的生活所能存留的一切：回忆，关于那些曾经安存，而永复不再的。

  
*

  
星舰学院很高兴能够聘用她——他们乐意用任何人，她开玩笑道。  
  
在员工会议上，她注意到自己不是唯一一个从退休中脱身，参与重建学院的满脸皱纹的老太婆。这就是她被提供以语言学部门主席职位的内情。  
  
她有一个由第二学年度学员组成的团队，他们部分时间轮流在部门办公室工作，同时努力弥补他们死去同学所带走的全部知识。他们在为她工作时，经历了比大多数人都多得多的困难。尽管Amanda总是认为自己是一个仁慈的“君主”，但在——不是post-Vulcan，而是post-Vulcan-that-was——中，她并不是最受崇敬和喜爱的人。是Post-Vulcan-Prime, 而非post-Vulcan-culture.   
  
（她很郁闷自己没能制定一个更好的方法通过标准语去解释这一点，虽然联邦里那些从没有失去过家园的，哭哭啼啼却又好战反动的人，大概根本不在乎两者之间的区别。）  
  
  
无论如何：为她工作实在是件让人蛋疼的事。他们整天都要现场拜访，为她无穷无尽的来往讯息分门别类，划分他们的优先顺序，筛选出需要/不需要她亲自注意的。最终Amanda不得不雇佣一个新闻秘书去给部门外交方面问题的答复制定程序化的答案，还要一个非学员的终身员工去处理每天人们在媒体上谈论的有关她的那些屁话。而她在这，努力培训一大波的新学员在星际舰队申请一个职位，进行语言学方面的实践学习，努力开发她的部门（是 _星际舰队的_ ，如果她绝对诚实的话）处理新语言的定位，而这能够决定联邦新发现的一个星球的命运。然而每个人都对这提出异议，因为她 _并非_ Sarek，她连一个真正的瓦肯人和外交官都不是——  
  
  
为了让她能不穿高跟鞋就有5.7英寸那么高，她好像没有什么不能付出的。  
  
  
*

  
她不记得Sarek的死亡。  
  
  
她记得哀嚎，星球土崩瓦解所带来的无尽巨响，它每一英寸的土地在掏空陷落，她记得传送机在周身旋转的光芒。她记得Spock回过头，点头，确保她在身后。瓦肯在她心中的最后映像，就是她儿子的面庞，以及他身后充斥着的沙漠，和红色岩石。  
  
然后，他们就到达了一艘星舰里的传送室。这崭新的一切让她在身处红橙色的沙尘暴后迷蒙了双眼。安保人员和医护人员帮着T’Sai和其他一起到达的长老们走下传送台，台面之下一个有着明显南方口音的男人大喊道：“JIM！过来治疗！你敢自己掰回你的手腕——这可不是什么舰队周（fleet week）！”  
  
她回过神，没有看到Sarek。她把自己面前的几缕头发拨了开来。Spock和她是最后两个还在传送台上的人，所以她拉近了他们之间的距离，轻轻的触碰他的手臂。  
  
他转来转检查她的脸，他的眼睛比她见过的所有时候瞪得都大。他惧怕触碰她，所以她用自己的双手握住他的。  
  
  
  
她自从他四岁开始就没再向他屏蔽过自己的心灵。现在，他的感情像一声尖利的叫喊 _撕裂_ 了她，仿佛他们仍然在那星球上，一切都在崩塌，可能当时她太吃惊了而不能像这样对全部的那些做出感觉，但 _现在她感觉到了_ ，Spock把手从她的紧握中扯了出去。他把手放在她的肩膀，然后说了些什么，但是她听不到他的言语——她的心灵充满了他们想法的混合体，悲伤和愧疚和宽慰还有 _不会是你不会是你不会是你 **父亲** 不那不会是你不会是你_。  
  
  
“母亲，”他再次说道。她听见了。她在他的语调里听到恳求，从他们脚下开裂的地隙里，透过附着在他脸上那层厚厚的尘土，她看见了。“我必须要回到舰桥，继续制定我们的进攻方案。请随同McCoy医生去医务室，然后在那里等我。”  
  
“你们两个都要跟我来，”医生说道。McCoy的眼神在她身上停驻了一段时间，然后才移向了Spock，补充说，“ _舰长_ 。”  
  
  
“老骨头，”有个人在他身后说，“老骨头，别。”  
  
医生扶着Amanda下了传送台，Spock带着占有意味的握住了她的手臂，但却有意无意的减弱了他们的联系。她拍了拍他的肩膀，希望他能理解。理解她是能够理解的？就是这样。  
  
“医生，”Spock在他们走时说道。“我希望你能够随我一起回到舰桥。我需要所有高级军官在场，同我一起参与计划。”  
  
“我也去。”他们前面的一个人说。Amanda的视线从Spock转移，看向那个穿着蓝色跳伞服的金发男人，他的胳膊环绕着另一个穿着黄色的男人的腰，他们都试图让自己看起来不像是需要对方支撑的那一个。  
  
“好吧（Fine），”Spock说，声音绷紧的。Fine有多种释义，有太多东西通过记忆涌上了她的喉咙。“你和Sulu中尉，以及Uhura中尉和Chekov少尉。”  
  
“Spock，发生什么了？”Amanda低声问道。“Shi’Kahr以前有过地震，但是从没——”  
  
“这不是一场地震，母亲，”Spock说。“一旦我见到其他军官就会进行解释。在此时刻我们有太多不能理解的事情。”  
  
“等一下，”McCoy在他们身旁说。“这是你的母亲？Jim——你知道吗？”  
  
“ _知道我有一个母亲_ ？”Spock问道，太过严厉的。  
  
“老骨头，别这样，”Jim回头瞥了一眼，说。他再次看向前方，转向一个朝向了喧哗来源的走廊，那一定就是处于一场危机中的医务室了，然而接下来，他又一次的看向了她。  
  
她对这种眼神习以为常，当人类得知她是谁时的那种充满关怀与体贴的眼神：一个瓦肯驻地球大使的妻子，一个首次存活的瓦肯-人类混血儿（这人正改变了主意，准备隔着过她的袖子用瓦肯掐断绝她胳膊的血液循环）的母亲。她的故事在公众领域流传了太久，因此她只是做了她一直都在做的——让他看个够然后好得出他自己的结论。  
  
他转开视线，没有言语。Spock握紧了她胳膊上的手，而McCoy则带领着他们走过医疗湾需要检查的各个地方。  
  
  
Sarek，在所有的这些中，却是一片空白，一个缺席了的人。她不希望Spock注意到，也不想承认这一点。当他们在身旁说话时，她一直纯粹反射性的看向四周。她的身体认为她能在那里看到Sarek，她能够看他一眼。然后他会挑起他的眉毛开始滔滔不绝，抑或不言一辞，而接下来她便可以集中精力关注Spock了，去试着将这个谜团的碎片拼接在一起。  
  
Spock将她领向一张医疗床，然后在McCoy校准三录仪时扶起她。Sarek的身影仍旧在她的视野边缘掠过，仿佛只要她足够快的回过头，她就能看到他。  
  
  
那没有用。  
  
  
*  
  
        
所有人都恨她。  
  
Cindy，她的助理，向她保证说这不是真的。  
  
“不，没关系，”Amanda边阅览着Cindy为她整理出的信息边说道。

 

“这让我感觉又年轻了一回。”她望着Cindy一会然后说，“我刚遇到Sarek的时候不比你现在大多少，我们的关系可是相当会冒犯一部分人。”  
  
Cindy只是轻笑了一下，“不是每个人都恨你的，是那些恨你的人做得不够好，他们都是些不知道自己在说什么的游手好闲的蠢货。”  
  
Amanda十分喜爱Cindy。她真应该早点雇一个助理。  
  
  
Sarek已经不再的这个事实，已经足以将她撕裂出伤口（还留下一道狰狞可怖的伤疤，而只要她还活着，她就永远无法，也永远不会向任何人遮掩它），而在Sarek在去世之后，他竟变得比死前要更受欢迎和爱戴得多这件事，更是如此。

  
在他还是联邦的瓦肯大使时，他对瓦肯规范的严格固守曾时常遭受媒体的批判（ _那还说得过去_ ），同样待遇的还有他那令人厌恶的自由主义（他和她的妻子，不管她是谁，有无论那些是怎样的“类人生物”，他们怎胆敢用科学模糊人类和其他种族的明确界限），以及他的顽固不化、固执己见和目中无人。  
  
好吧，评论家们可以宣称那最后的那三项。  
  
  
当然，他死去之后她的妻子竟然（这个 _Doctor Grayson_ 甚至并不是一个真正的 _doctor_ ，除非那是表示并非医学领域意味的名号，这在二十三世纪是十分令人震惊的。）表示要接管他的政治地位，就好像作为他的妻子能够授予她资格一样。然而Sarek是那个被选中的救世主，永远也没人期望自己能够得到他的位置——没人，甚至他的妻子。  
  
  
  
当她和Sarek开始了他们的共同生活时，她没有试着区设想他们的生活的具体细节。他们各自犯下了自己的错误，他们有了Sybok，他们可能还会有其他孩子，亲生的或是领养的。她曾略带甜蜜地想象着自己的未来，如果没有其他事情发生的话。如果没有其他事情发生，他们便会拥有那一切，拥有彼此。  
  
然后这充满了整个见鬼的星系的蠢货，还有那些其他时间线里的白痴，踏了进来接着毁了一切。他们带走了希望的美好，却没有带走她。  
  
  
  
早些时候，她决定她不会单独为Sarek举办追悼会。她宁可为瓦肯星的灭亡举办一场追悼会，然后在那给Sarek留出五分钟的时间。她征求Spock和Spbok的意见，他们各自用自己的方式表示了赞同：Sybok用不管是什么系统迅速的发来了一个ok，Spock则给了她一个铁石心肠的颔首，然后表示愿意提供自己可以进行的任何帮助。翻译过来是: _请别要求我_ 。所以她没有。  
  
不过她可是Amanda Grayson。尽管她知道“举办一场追悼会”意味着遍及整个联邦的播报、牵扯到一个近乎荒谬的人数、还有对于瓦肯（和人类）外交礼仪的无穷无尽的关注，以及要求她拥有比她已经磨练出的要多得多的耐心，她也没能预料到到，每天都有好几百人冲她发火，为了她能能够想象到的全部理由，甚至还有几个在别人吼她之前，想也想不到的理由。  
  
她的最爱还是这个：时代周刊和通过旧金山分部留存下来的最大瓦肯新闻来源Savarun，联合起来去呈现一种观点/对比观点——Amanda太过人类同时也太过瓦肯，根本没法向瓦肯战役致以合理相当的敬意。  
  
她可没有心去给他们碎来看，毕竟前瓦肯的人没有多余的精力去纪念那些已经失去的一切。在瓦肯之中，却永远也不会属于它的Sarek的人类妻子，是唯一一个接受这项任务的人。如果那些人对她纪念丈夫，和他的人民曾经做过的一切这一行为的激烈批评，真的会为联邦做贡献的话，那她就张开双臂欢迎它好了。  
  
对一个人的幸福与安康的冲击，有着最为奇异的副作用，它能让所有人都人手无足措。在瓦肯战役之后不久，她不得不再次暂时接受旧金山作为她的家，而那些好几十年没有来往的朋友同事同学和学生们，纷纷开始联络她……但没有一个人希望因此获得什么。  
  
或者说，没有人想要她将自己的时乖运舛，或者声名狼藉传染给他们。  
于是接下来，她便有了很多安静的而无需剧本来排演的午餐。  
  
  
  
正当Amanda写着第六条关于一种特定的人类花种绝对不被允许在此场合被用于悼念的笔录时，一条来自Cindy的讯息出现在屏幕的角落。  
 _访客：Kirk上校？她没有预约过。_  
  
“Winona Kirk从不进行预约，”Amanda说，而Winona正面带微笑强行闯入她的内部办公室，Cindy在她身后气急败坏的说，“这有一段时间了。”  
  
“已经很多年啦, Grayson, 我不是告诉过你:手指，会让他们*（瓦肯人）疯狂,” Winona回答道。  
  
Amanda坐回椅子然后摇了摇头，她想着离第一个任务已经有多久了：Spock的一生，将近Sybok的一生。是这么的久远，却又完全不够久。  
  
“所以？“Amanda说道，而Winona大笑着说出了她要说的话。  
  
“难道两个不羁的寡妇不能在午后去喝一杯吗？”*  
  
“真是个悲伤的笑话，”Amanda说道，但是她没有回绝喝酒的邀请。  
  
她一收拾好东西离开办公桌，Winona便大步向前然后用力的抓住的Amanda的上臂。Amanda收紧握住手提包袋的手指，看向Winona，她抬高下颚，却并未与Amanda对视。  
  
“就快到了，Grayson，不过，”Winona开始道。“你必须将他们付之一笑，因为任何其他人都不会。”  
  
Amanda将一只手放在Winona身上。她能够听见，那Winona亲眼所见的浩瀚星系究竟有多么辽阔。  
  
  
  
两杯酒后，Winona在餐巾上写下了她的私人通讯地址，洒上些杜松子酒然后对调酒师说，“亲爱的，我需要一条新的餐巾，这个完全不能用了。”  
  
（“Well，勾搭专用私人号码，”她解释说，而Amanda有些带着安慰的想到，人从来都不会改变。）  
  
在比她愿意承认的更长时间内，Amanda是第一次喝杜松子酒（不过除非Winona给她买了更多，如果这样的话那是唯一礼貌的回答方式，对吧？），还有准许自己在Winona发挥她的魅力时走神一会。很好，她想。这很好。  
  
她突然感到好奇，不知道Winona有没有朋友。Winona在人际关系上似乎属于“比起被爱更像是被怕”的那类，可Amanda已经几十年没有面对面的看到她了，而只有在值瞩目的重大胜利或者悲剧向Amanda和全世界播报时，她才能够看得到她。  
  
“所以，”Winona说，脸朝向Amanda，目光却跟随着那个溜走的调酒师。“我们来谈话吧。”  
  
当然Winona是不来交朋友这一套的。Amanda手握她的酒杯，立刻感到自己切换到了工作模式。她知道自己最好不要表现出会为此很困扰的样子。  
  
“现在，”Winona说，“我在星际舰队有一个半名誉的，非常真实与此同时却又非常虚假的舰长职位。在瓦肯战役期间，我和舰队正在Laurentian星系执行现役任务，进行战斗，所以我……“Winona说着，边微笑的挥着手，”有点，似乎，嗯，接手管理了那里的舰船，然后做出了那些可谓是当机立断（on-the-ground-so-to-speak）的决策，包括为幸存者部署飞船，检查罗慕兰和克林贡边境——都是那些需要进行却又做不了的破事，因为几乎所有我等级之上的人都忙着比他们的老二。”  
  
“我没听说这些，”Amanda说。“为什么我没听说过呢？为何你没有因此遍布新闻？“  
  
“因为死亡和破坏比 _有能力的军官用她极强的能力完成了她的工作_ 要有卖点多了，”Winona回答道。“还有我发誓，那些日志永远也不可能会出现在低年级的历史课本上。”  
  
“我很抱歉。”  
  
“别这样，”Winona说。“好吧，不。你可以感到抱歉，又或者你可以帮助我——尽管我认为你已经明白了。你是为了温柔的让我感到沮丧而提前道歉（pre-apologizing）吗？”  
  
“还没有，”Amanda回答。  
  
“我想要的全部，”Winona开始道，“就是让我那个狗屁名誉头衔少点名誉成分，更终身一点。我想要星舰舰长的职位：我自己的飞船，指挥我自己的舰队。我已经付出了相应的代价，而这只是在下个新学员进入学院的五年里，星际舰队需要进行的基础调整而已。”她向前倾去靠近Amanda，低语道，“有一个预备舰队。至少有五艘几乎没在官方记录存在的飞船，它们会被派遣执行深空任务，而我在战争期间指挥的那艘则会被用来做近防。你见过Chris Pike，对吧？  
  
“是的，他——他曾担任Spock离开学院后进行的首个任务的舰长。”  
  
“Well，有传言说一旦他痊愈，就会被擢升为少将去监管特别深空任务。”  
  
“你想要防卫舰，”Amanda说。  
  
“防卫舰是我应得的，”Winona嘘声道。“我在瓦肯战役期间都做了什么？我的整个职业生涯都如此，我——”她突然深吸一口气然后说，比起对Amanda，更像在对自己低声细语，“我真的已经受够那些阴影了。我受够那谦逊的态度了。我不想再做星际舰队的肮脏小秘密了。我知道舰长们为了确保我负责他们轮机室而达成的协议,因为只要我在那, _他们就能活下来_ 。这些蠢材八成认为这是迷信,或者我是个护身符什么的。不，完全不是那样。我需要他们承认我是星际舰队最好的军官——我能做更多。”  
  
Amanda为她们又点了一轮单，然后抚上Winona的手。“是的，”她说。“是的，我会帮助你的。”  
  
“那会不仅仅是一个来自Kirk家族的声明，”Winona说。“终于用上了那些公众形象的狗屁还有名誉什么的，我不希望孩子们太小就受那影响。”她们的新酒到了，Winona紧紧盯着它们。“我正在利用你，Grayson，但还是谢谢你的酒。我很感激。”  
  
她们轻轻的碰杯，而Amanda让她得到了她所希望的。  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
医疗湾和附近的实验室实在有太多的伤员，所以McCoy不能让Amanda占用医疗床太长时间，尽管他想那么做。所以，一旦他迅速的跟着军官队伍走出了实验室，Amanda便坐起身然后…  
  
她还能 _做_ 什么？  
  
她看向周围忙碌的工作人员之间的伤患，然后发现了和她一起被Spock传送过来的长老们。她在瓦肯时已经同他们十分熟悉，但现在她却感到了异常的疏远。那是故意的，她想到，Spock将她领到这张床进行他们的检查，却默许医生带着其他人到房间的另一端。  
  
一个后勤兵赶了过来，说了一些他收到的首席医疗官（CMO）的指示，但是她摇了摇头，然后移动到了她要去的地方。尽管如此，他还是看起来十分内疚：他肯定比Spock还年轻。她不想去想象，她和Sarek共事的议员们会是船上最年长的人。这艘不会是唯一一个来应对这星球事故的飞船。必须有其他的。  
  
 _Spock知道吗？_ Spock知道发生了什么吗？一瞬之间，那成了一个有关此事的问题：Sarek，还有他是如何成为那个在任何情况下都知道发生了什么、还有即将会发生什么的人。现在那个人是Spock了。力量是否在父子之间更替得如此之快，导致了一个人的陨落，而成就后一人的崛起？假如这一直在她面前积蓄，她又如何能漏掉这一点？  
  
她不认为Spock会像Sarek。他身上全无一点暗示，他会希望承担他的父亲在公众舞台上的那种责任。  
  
在此时这些事情实在太过沉重，那精神上的缺失也将自己彰显得太过明了，近乎占领了她的身体。她一定差点被绊倒，但有人捉住了她的手臂。  
  
“T’Sai,”当她意识到时，Amanda脱口而出。她正靠在一个年纪更大的妇人的手臂上，然后发现她的另一侧也有支撑——另一个顾问，Selok，Sarek的一个远亲，他的眉毛总是纠结在一起，好像哪里有坏奶酪的味道得罪了他似的。Amanda通过议员的集会，以及她在Sybok和Spock的学校担任校长时了解到她。  
  
她曾是那个提议，如果Sybok和Spock在地球而非瓦肯生活的话，会有更充实的生活的人。两个男孩，相差九岁，她却对于他们提出全然一样的观点。那真是，有趣。  
  
“我也不信任那个医生，”T’Sai用瓦肯语说道，却用了标准语的doctor，而非瓦肯语的 _physician/healer_ 来表明自己的想法。“但是他有观点认为，你应该在这里躺上更久一些。”她抬头看向T’Sai，而后者更用力的抓牢她然后说，“那冲击是真实的。”  
  
那个勤务兵走过来，帮助她回到她的医疗床，显然那真的是她的了。而当她再次睁眼时，其他的瓦肯人都聚集在她身边的台子那里，周围安置着许多椅子。她半睁双眼，看着他们呆在自己的附近。  
  
  
当她再次苏醒时，她坐起身，喝了点水，感觉自己比刚才镇定和自控多了。T’Sai靠近她，在对Amanda张口前，回头看了看长老们。  
  
“吾等与汝同悲，”她说。  
  
Amanda向她、以及其他的长老们颔首，然后让他们聚过来，好讨论他们接下来该做的工作。  
  
  
*  
  
  
同Winona第一次喝酒已是一个月之前的事情。由于联邦正在经历一次彻底的重建，星际舰队已推迟了最初的以十二月为期限的任务。那导致了数月的轰动、采访、调查，还有研究，但是很快就出现了许多晋升草案的谣传和初步的荣誉名单，在星际舰队优秀人员的加密信箱里流传。  
  
  
那就是当一个盛怒的Spock出现在Amanda的办公室的时刻。  
  
  
“Granyson博士，您的儿子——”当Spock冲进来时Cindy说。  
  
“请出去吧。”他对Cindy说，而她甚至连一只脚都没有踏进Amanda的门。  
  
“谢谢你，Cindy，”Amanda说，随着她身后的门关上。她从桌后起身问道，“怎么了？发生什么了吗？”  
  
“Jim黑进了——”  
  
“谁？Jim Kirk？”  
  
“当然，还会是谁？”  
  
“我认识很多——”  
  
“你不能允许Winona Kirk这样操控您。”  
  
“ _操控_ 我？”  
  
“她正在利用您。”  
  
“而我允许它。”  
  
“我很肯定，同样我使Jim确信了这一点，那就是您不会同意这样一个对我们家族地位明目张胆的滥用，我们近期的损失已经让您明白了Kirk中校的意图所在。”  
  
“我当然知道。顺便说，她现在是Kirk上校了。”  
  
“我不明白，”Spock说。“母亲，你了解Winona Kirk吗？”  
  
“ _你_ 呢？”Amanda问。“因为我也不怎么了解Jim Kirk，只有以前你将他带来时的五分钟时他同我说过话。”  
  
“那是与此无关的。难道您不认为准许这个女人骗取你的信任是奇怪的——”  
  
“我不喜欢你的语气，Spock。”  
  
“——还让她从您那里骗取有关学院内机密的高级演习计划，她从没提起她儿子的角色，一个独当一面的舰长会怎么样，如果她的阴谋——”  
  
“ _阴谋_ ？Spock，这太荒唐了。在对我的工作和同事更进一步的审问之前，你至少要向我提供一个控诉的依据。”  
  
Spock又开始陈述他的观点：Winona正在利用Sarek的死亡和Amanda脆弱，去使自己同样作为一名遗孀进入公众视野的关注焦点，因为她有想要获取的事物。  
  
“就像我已经告诉过你的那样，”Amanda说，“她在做那个声明之前同我协商过，而我准许了。”  
  
“您为何如此？”Spock问道。  
  
“Spock，我不需要向你解释自己。”  
  
“当 _我_ 的父亲的死被当做谈判筹码，还有我在星际舰队的职业生涯最终可能会遭受冲击的时候？是的，我必须说，你是非常应该向我解释的。”  
  
“我没想到过这一点，”她承认，“但是这是关于舰队的舰长职位，对吧？还有预备舰？你担心他们会为了Winona而拒绝Jim？他们的经验根本就不在一个等级上——他勉强算是一个舰长，更不用说是否有能力接受成为一个舰队舰长的升职了。Winona怎么会——？”  
  
“Jim会成为 _企业号_ 的舰长，而 _企业号_ 仍旧是舰队的旗舰。他们会将自己的旗舰和英雄藏进一次深空任务的可能，听起来只能是可笑的。如果她被任命为近防联邦舰队的舰长，那么这会成为一个确定的可能，将要在即将到来的荣誉名单上被提升为舰长的那个人，Jim，就不得不向她报道。”  
  
“是的，谢谢你提醒我还有另外一个需要和你争论的事情，就关于那难以置信的侮辱人的三分钟，Spock，”Amanda说。“再告诉我一次他们的关系对他们各自的晋升有什么大碍？这对他们来说，这是能将自己名字带入公众视野的恩惠。公众关注意味着更多的资金，更多来自军队部门注意力，更多在任何组织过度的官僚主义机构中的好处。在教育我之前你先要知道这些，记住了？”  
  
Spock不再看向Amanda。她想要握住他的手，抬起他的下巴，让他的视线再次落向自己。霎时间她明白了，为什么人们在获悉她是“那个Spock中校”（好像还会有别的Spock一样）的母亲时会盯着她瞧，然后道歉说为何他们会感到惊讶。正是如此。  
  
“我会承认，”Spock说。“比起Kirk中校的舰长资质来说，这可能更是一个私人问题。”  
  
她贴心的点点头然后转身不再面对Spock，好在房间里踱步然后完全疯掉因为 _她的儿子因为一个男孩失去了该死的理智_ 。等等：Spock因为Jim Kirk失去理智——也就是那个他在瓦肯战役期间临时任命的大副——也就是被他流放到Delta Vega然后在 _企业号_ 其他高级军官面前被掐了能有一辈子那么长时间的那个大副——也就是在小林丸号测验里作弊的那个学员——同时还是在瓦肯战役之前给Spock带来许多悲痛的那个人。  
  
那让她回忆起了：Spock在瓦肯毁灭前一周的联络，她将一切复述给Sarek时的语气，关于花了一辈子的时间对任何表现出与调情类似的兴趣的同龄人挑起眉毛的Spock和某个人吃晚餐的故事。他现在又是这样：同一个值得一次单独呼叫和解释的人共进晚餐。但是首先，Spock花了整个谈话的时间去谈论一个让他深感困扰的莽撞学员，而非那个足够特别到可以同他共进晚餐的人。  
  
两个人，她想到，一个值得Spock对于时间和细节的谨慎关注，还有Jim Kirk，那个驱使他进入自己办公室，面青耳绿格外激动的对她诉说他的职业生涯的人，就好像Jim Kirk的不幸会使他自己的全部人生分崩离析一样。假如她没在这呢？假如Winona无论如何都会这样不请自来，但是却去找了其余任何一个人呢，字面意义上的 _其余任何人_ ——Spock会不会也冲进他们的办公室然后——  
  
不，当然不是。如果他需要为同他人的会面，而非他耳软心活的母亲而做准备的话，就会出现对文件的参考引用，对实地考查，公开报告，还有众多资料*的高度赞扬了，但Spock和他的朋友已经看过了预审名单，被吓坏了，所以Spock忧心忡忡的来祈求他的母亲去拯救他的男朋友而这真是最棒的一天。不过这也是最糟的一天，因为这意味着Spock展现出了那令人熟悉的，Sarek等级的愚蠢（例如，你好我想邀请你参加这个我基于同你为时十五分钟的争吵而刚刚创造的项目）。一个不怎么宽容的人会将此归咎于瓦肯，但是这个责任却都应归咎于她的儿子，显然他在星际舰队教授伦理学而同时又认为在他的男朋友收到威胁的时候，道德是不适用的。  
  
他现在实在是太像Sarek了，以至于她可能会尖叫着飞出窗户进入大气层然后烧得干干净净，依然尖叫着。  
  
  
她停止了踱步然后再次面对Spock。“我认为，我们暂时应该尽可能的与Kirk们保持距离。”  
  
“我无法这么做。”Spock说。  
  
“Spock，你知道我没法为Jim做什么。我确实让Winona Kirk获取了她想要的，好使她出名然后保住自己的晋升，但这不是一场 _阴谋_ 。她非常能够胜任并且一直担负着在其他冲突中的责任，所以我真的不太清楚你为什么会来找我。”Spock看向一旁，她补充道，“这是她应得的，你的朋友也应该得到他的升职。如果他们不得不在一起工作——”  
  
“我必须同Pike将军谈话，”他打断了她。他没有进行眼神交流，而她想这是有生之年的第一次他没有听她的话。“Pike将军会对可能的舰队舰长进行监管，他可以确保Jim不会被编排到她的管辖范围内。如果 _企业号_ ，事实上，被选派为联邦的近防舰，Jim很可能会直接向Pike报到。“他看向她然后接着说道，”他们不像我们，母亲。他们不能——他们非常的人类化，不能将私人事务与工作分离。”  
  
  
那花了她几十年去学会压抑自己不要再此时此地放声大笑。  
  
  
他太年轻了，她想到。Spock是如此的聪颖过人，才华横溢，但又如此少不更事，令人难以置信的傲慢和不可一世，以至于有一会儿她很庆幸自己不用在太空里受他指挥。她希望他之下的另一个人能够指挥，高级军官里的任何一个都可以，一个至少四十岁，在像这样的时刻能够有权力当众嘲笑他的人。她好奇她在瓦肯战役期间见过整整三分钟面的Uhura，不知怎么的成功的将Spock拖出办公室去吃晚餐的人，会不会进行指挥。她能不能找些言语去指出，有些时候，他就是个彻彻底底的白痴？她很乐意嘲笑Spock，但这可确实是第一次她的儿子之一，用她再熟悉不过的样子，为了一个人变得如此激动——如此 _不合逻辑_ ——。她多么希望这早点发生，在利害关系还没有这么尖锐的时候，但是Spock总是忙着当他自己。

 

如果要她说的话， _对了，我能不能子啊联邦的灾难情形之外好好的和Jim见个十分钟的面还有你们两个是不是睡在一起了这是不是你疯狂的闯进别人的办公室就为了让他永远不要难过？那Uhura呢？好吧，和一个学员约会是愚蠢的，但是我想我好想更喜欢她一点因为她没有将你变成一个彻底的白痴还有你是谁你到底对我的儿子做了什么！？_ 如果她说了以上那些话，他就可能会闭严自己的嘴，然后永远也不会让这个男孩（Winona的儿子，上帝啊，她有太多问题要问了，太多了）接近自己，好将他转变成他必将成为的那个人。

 

*

  
在某一时刻，一个警卫带领她来到 _企业号_ 的舰桥：在经过实验室和医疗湾相对来说正常的亮度后，这里简直是一次光线的大爆炸。Spock告知了她此时的状况，还有他和其他高级军官做出的推测。  
“当你传送下来接我们的时候，你说这个星球就只剩下几秒钟了，”Amanda说。“它是不是……？”  
  
“已经毁灭了。”他回答道。“他们在星球内部创造了一个奇点，那足以吞噬整个星球还有它周围环绕着的碎片了。”  
  
“碎片？你的意思是瓦肯科学院（VSA）的卫星？”  
  
“有一个求救讯号，”Spock说。“当它出现时，大多数的星联飞船都被占用在另一个星系了，在学院里的学员们只得去应急。携带学院的船都在瓦肯周围被摧毁了——所有的，除了这一个。”   
  
Amanda想要再次抓住他的手，胳膊，袖子， _任何东西_ ，抚摸他的头发，任何事情，但这是工作事务——这是一个舰长，他强忍着欲望不去用自己知晓的任何一种语言叫骂污言秽语，去掀翻每一个桌子，去在自己的房间里大喝一通，直到所有的一切都已变好。（有那么一会，她好奇到，Spock是否真的曾经醉过——他是否真的能够喝醉。Sarek从未醉过也从未尝试过，而生活在瓦肯期间，Sybok则自然无时无刻都醉心于情感的禁酿。但Spock——她不知道。  
  
她紧握他的手臂，在迈离他之前抚慰他。  
  
“T’Sai那时在katric方舟里，”片刻后Spock补充说道。“她得以存活。最终进入方舟的人数是如何定夺的？”  
  
“不是这样的，”Amanda说。“你的父亲来接我。他没告诉我求救讯号的事，就只说了有事态正在蔓延，我们需要撤回方舟里。”  
  
“当时必然没有多余的时间去惊慌失措和进行撤离，”Spock说。  
  
“我不知道。说实话，我不知道：开始时我才刚从城里回来。我不认为有人知道发生了什么。”  
  
“除了父亲，”Spock回答道。“他总是（is）第一个获悉情况的。”  
  
“他往往（was）是那个始作俑者。”  
  
Spock的肩膀僵直了，视线由她而转至下方。她询问道，“怎么了？”  
  
“他已是过去时。”  
  
“Spock.”  
  
“知道你说之前我都没有意识到——”  
  
“Spock，这非常艰难，我们正在谈论他曾经做过的事情，已完成的行为。”  
  
Spock默默合上双眼，然后说，“我是否可以告知你舰桥这里的不同岗位和军官？你已经很久没有到过这种等级的星舰上了。”  
  
她轻触他的手臂然后说，“当然。告诉我吧。”

  
“好的，”Spock迈步走向一个穿着控制部制服的女人。“距离我们最近的，以及最可能会对您感兴趣的人，是我们的通讯管，Uhura中尉。”Amanda对着起身的Uhura笑了笑，而她也报以微笑。“Nyota今年完成了她的学业，以外星语言学的专业毕业。”Spock补充道，”你可能想起在今年的早些时候曾经读过她的论文，它曾经被供稿给 _构词法新学_ 进行出版。Nyota，这是我的母亲，Amanda Grayson博士。”  
  
Amanda看着Uhura努力寻找表现同情与激动的最佳方式，最终表情安定在一个勉勉强强的微笑上，“能够见到您是我极大的荣幸，Grayson博士，很遗憾我们是在这种局势下相见。向您致以我最诚挚的哀悼之情。”  
  
“留好她，Spock，”Amanda说，“她的句法掌握极佳。”  
  
Uhura笑着看向别处。Spock也低下头，若是在其他情况下，他也许会有些脸绿。  
  
  
那个人是她，Amanda意识到。吃晚餐的那个。 _另一个值得视讯通话_ 的人。当她想起Sarek还欠着她一条新围巾的时候，她的胸腔微微刺痛：他们打赌Spock到底是在学院还是其他地方，遇到了这个会让他面部发烧的我有晚餐计划的人士的。“在其他地方”本来是Sarek的猜想而，他当然是错的，因为在整个瓦肯生活学习的期间，Spock几乎不离开他的房间，所以当然他做教员的时候肯定不会冒险去离开自己的舒适区域。  
  
（他是不是提到她刚毕业？他的儿子—— _一个伦理学教授_ 是不是把她介绍给一个让他脸绿的的人，而且她还刚刚从他任职做 _伦理学教授_ 的那个教育机构毕业？噢，Spock。）  
  
“我能说，”Uhura开始了，“你在通用翻译上的……我的意思是，没有人为自己的理论写过像那样的文献，用如此引人入胜的方式进行处理。在我仍在中学里选择未来方向的时候，偶然看见了你在翻译的历史系列中的一卷书——我不小心在一个书店里拿错了——然后我——那就像突然陷入另一个世界，而从那以后我便再未离开的一个世界。你在将标准语和人类文化译制成瓦肯语的杰作，勾勒了个人的学术框架而反之亦然，当然这以前有人做过，但是——你的却特别的——”她用手背按住了自己的嘴片刻然后说，“我太抱歉了，再一次——这完全不是正确的时间。我曾希望有机会能见到你，怎样都好，但绝非如此。”   
  
“没关系，”Amanda说。“舰长让你在这里做什么？”  
  
Uhura在等待Spock点头之后说道，“罗慕兰和克林贡语。如果在我刚刚进入学院的时候告诉我，我将会专修两个联邦最大的威胁和敌人的语言和文化，我绝不会相信他，但是事情是如此的错综复杂，但是其中可以探索和研习的的可能性是如此的充满魅力，我无法选择不去学他——这还是有情可原的。”  
  
“是的，中尉，很可以理解，”Amanda说。“当然在联邦内部的星球上也有很多可以研究的，但是它们的紧急性和实用性来说是绝无替代的——”  
  
“Spock舰长！”领航员喊道。“涡轮机控制甲板探测到未经授权的侵入。”  
  
“失陪了，”Uhura再次坐回了她的岗位，轻击了几个开关。Amanda看着她，良久，不得不忽略胸中的痛楚，因为Sarek在此时此刻不能出现在这里，告诉她他的想法，Amanda喜爱她，但人们则很难给Sarek留下深刻印象（虽然他自己会否定这一点），而且当碰到生人时，他的好恶竟是完全非理性的。不过他可能会喜欢Uhura，她对语言适时的形式有着近乎瓦肯的关注。他总是很奇怪的欣赏着那些能够在每个各色情况为自己罩上不同面具的人。  
  
至少今天发生了一件好事，那就是遇见Uhura。  
  
  
“打开视频，”当他再次迈步到舰桥时说。黑白影像被呈现在主屏幕上。  
  
“警卫，封锁轮机室甲板。在涡轮机第三区有入侵者。将相位枪调至击晕档。”  
  
Amanda退回了科学控制台之间。Spock起身站直，然后回到她身边，他短暂的沉着即刻转变为苦恼。  
  
“发生什么了？”  
  
“Jim Kirk，”他回答说。“Jim Kirk终将置我于死地，反之亦可，而那必是事情唯一可能的结局。”  
  
“Kirk？不——不是那个Winona和George Kirk的 Jim Kirk?那个 _悲剧之子_ Jim Kirk？”  
  
“上一星期在我的小林丸号测验中作弊的Jim Kirk，也是Pike舰长任命为大副的人，就在他—— _一言难尽_ ，不过母亲，他与你所言是同一人，那个独一无二的Jim Kirk，那个——再次成功登上这艘船的人——”  
  
“他离开了？你的大副在危机过程中离开了船？”  
  
“我说过了，一言难尽——”  
  
电梯打开了，Spock上前同警卫们谈话，一个穿着湿透了的皮毛外套的男人，还有一个面容里带着他父亲二十五年前的影子和他的母亲的——  
  
  
“你是个天才，自己猜啊。”  
  
他正在刺激他。他试图挑起Spock的情绪，关于失去了瓦肯，失去了Sarek。这个 _小混蛋_ ——Amanda不知道任何其他语言适用于此，但是那个——正在激怒Spock，而Spock正渐渐失控。  
  
“离我远点，”Spock低声说。  
  
“ _你什么都感觉不到_ ，”Jim喊道。“你是不是根本就计算不了这个！”  
  
就算还有其他话，Amanda也没有听见，因为Spock一拳打中了Jim的脸，揪住他的衬衫，然后实实在在的将他仍向了舰桥中央，让他晕头转向，绊得跌跌撞撞，然后一遍又一遍的猛击他的胸口，将他扔向导航控制台，狠到可以砸坏那东西。Amanda使劲四处张望因为人们都一动不动——警卫，早前就认识他们两个的医生，剑桥上的几十人，捂住嘴惊恐的看着他们的Uhura。人们一动不动不言一语，而Spock正——  
  
Spock将他压在导航控制台上，而他不再攻击Jim了，但Jim没呻吟也没喊叫。他正在干咳。Spock扼住了他的喉咙。  
  
“Spock！“她高声说。  
  
很长一段时间里，什么都没发生，所以她又更大声的喊了一遍，“Spock！”  
  
Spock转身看向她。而Jim在他身后不住的咳嗽和喘息，在他的颈部的红色割痕和痂痕还有黑色的衣物间，留下了红色的印记他坐起来等着Spock，而后者转身，脚步不稳的走向了McCoy。  
“医生，我已不再适合这一职务。根据我已受情绪影响的事实，我在此放弃指挥权 ，请在航行日志上记录时间和日期。”   
  
在他离开时，除去Uhura之外，没有人追上去。而当通向舰桥的门打开时，他却干脆的的摇了摇头，想要摆脱她的跟随。Uhura的眼神与Amanda相撞，那一刻她看起来是如此的伤心，同时又那么的傲然。而后她转移了视线，小心的擦了擦她的一只眼睛，然后走下一个台阶朝向坐上了舰长椅的新舰长。  
  
Amanda跟着Spock走了出去。  
  
  
*  
  
  
“你今天要和Kirk上校共进午餐，”Cindy提醒她说，而Amanda正告诉她给自己的行程表添加一个自现在一周左右的期限。“她应该快到了。”  
  
“记住，她过来的时候不要表现出害怕的样子，”Amanda边浏览更多信息边回答道。“她对恐惧的感知能力异常敏锐。”  
  
“没事的，”Cindy撒谎道。  
  
还不到五分钟，Winona Kirk就出现在了门口，斜睨着Cindy，而后者正礼貌的微笑着，即使脖子以下看起来完全瘫软。“我来早了。”Winona说。  
  
“听起来你已经知道我们要去哪儿了。“Amanda回答。  
  
“只有最好的才会留给Kirk上尉和Grayson博士。”Winona朝Cindy眨眨眼。“我知道怎么才能让我们的聚会变得上档次。”  
  
Cindy点点头，继续微笑。  
  
“我一会就来，“Amanda说，于是Winona开始在Amanda的办公室里来回漫步，给自己进行第一千回的观光。“还有什么我的消息吗，Cindy？”  
  
“Pike上将的办公室想要和你在这周预约一次会议，关于为你添加的警卫的事项。”  
  
Amanda看起来很迷茫而Cindy点点头。“对，我要说的也一样：她还没有一个警卫，但很显然那是……那个会议。在会议上他们会为你指派一名。“  
  
“Winona，”Amanda问道，“Chris Pike 真的——”  
  
“噢，完全没有，”Winona回答。“完全不在他的管辖范围，但是你是一朵被吹打得非常猛烈的娇弱沙漠之花——”  
  
“好粗俗，”Cindy说道。  
  
“还有，当权者们认为，那些可能会恼人的事务要由熟人来通知你才行。”  
  
“谁能比那个将我的儿子带入深空而又毫发无损的带回来的男人更合适呢？这是个好选择，我一点也不能责怪他们。”   
  
Cindy点点头然后做了记录，但Winona翻阅着Amanda书架上的一本书说到，“应该更觉得因此受辱才对。”  
  
Amanda大笑这说，“我们简直就像是 _shatarrs_ ——它总是让我想笑。”  
  
“我们是什么？”  
  
“ _Shatarrs_ —一个生活在瓦肯上的蜥蜴。它们成双成对：一只在家里看护它们的孩子，另一只对付任何靠近它们窝的东西。当我们准许的时候，I-Chaya爱死追逐它们了。”她再次大笑着回忆起，“I-Chaya曾经带回家一只，几乎奄奄一息了，而Sybok同他坠入了爱河，但是很快它就死了。我们举办了一场蜥蜴葬礼。”

  
当Amanda抬头看的时候，Cindy和Winona都在盯着她：Cindy轻微的有些被吓到了，而Winona则又惊又喜。她注意到Cindy的表情，然后放声大笑。“男孩们总会往家里带糟糕的东西，这就是生活。”她环手抱胸说，“真希望我能有个女孩，好来测试一下这个理论。我怎么不喜欢只有男孩才会往家里带需要处理的麻烦这个想法，但是我又没有实例去反驳它。”  
  
“小时候我没带过动物回家。”Amanda说。  
  
“我就带过一只蜗牛，”Cindy说，“就一次。”  
  
“什么？为什么？”Winona询问道。  
  
Cindy撅了一会嘴，然后说，“我的阿姨说，你知道人们吃蜗牛吧，他们很美味的。我太蠢了才会去问她怎么吃，然后她就往里面插了一个叉子，把它揪了出来喂了我们的狗。”  
  
Winona又一次看起来又惊又喜，而Amanda伸手拍了拍Cindy的手。“我很抱歉，Cindy，这真是糟糕得好有点笑了。”  
  
“对吧？”Cindy说。“我知道。是——呃，需要他们的是宠物。”  
  
“Sehlats就是因为这个才是好宠物，”Amanda说着看回了屏幕。“朝I-Chaya伸个叉子，就算他自己都还没注意到这回事，你八成就会没一条胳膊，。”  
  
“Yum，”Winona回答。“顺便问一下，你到底在做什么？它真就不能再——？  
  
“我在挪几个东西，好倒出空来今天给Sybok回封长信，“今晚我 _不得不_ 参加一个集会，很显然的，而我正在试着说服Sybok让我派一个穿梭机接他回来，因为那二十四年零六个月，因为他父亲的死，他母星的毁灭，我已经有太久太久没有见到自己的儿子了。”  
  
“还——有我忘说了点事情，”Winona说。“另两个孩子呢？”  
  
“Jim现在是我的啦？”  
  
“有传言说，他们简直亲的不能再亲了，”Winona说，然而她又思索了一下，更正为：“我的内部的标准化八卦翻译官解释为:互 _相对对方的洞做了很多事_ 情。还有，我意外发现，只要你对着我的其中一个男孩微笑，你一瞬间就会给他们留下不可磨灭的印象。”  
  
“我再也没法面对我的日程表了，”Amanda长叹。“Cindy，拜托，快用点魔法什么的4.66到6都清出来好让我能 _做点事_ 去解决Sybok。重做日程的时候别怕出伤心又闹心都止不住的牌，如果你需要的话，还有抽抽搭搭哭鼻子什么也可以的。”  
  
“我会让你知道进展的，”Cindy说。她藏不住自己有多想和平时总跟自己约炮的人大干一场的欲望了。  
  
“三点的时候我会把她带回家的，妈妈。”Winona对Cindy说，她早就撤回自己在休息室的办公桌开始埋头工作了。“是个好孩子。很高兴知道虐待动物能就让她这么慌张：我觉得那是一条挺坚实的底线。”  
  
  
  
Amanda一直记着她和Spock关于荣誉名单的对话。如果Winona知道一点整个情况到底如何的话（Spock说道，她的儿子希望她能别再对她值得的那个舰队舰长的永久职位趋之若鹜了，因为Jim对她有有太多的私人的，压抑的回忆），她可真是一点也没暴露出来。Amanda不知道Spock对此都做了些什么，如果他真的做过，她还到底应不应该说点什么，因为她好像有点在此牵扯的过多了。确切点说，一个人怎么才能解决Kirks们的问题呢？她不想去处理，但是假若她什么都不做，Winona就会在整个升迁的过程中牢牢闭紧嘴巴。

  
“你最近收没收到Jim的消息？”当她们走向通常的午餐地点时Amanda问道。  
  
“刚才我不是问你他的情况了?”Winona笑到。“不，我没有。你能问起这事真的很好，然而每一次我们见面，我们都不像你和Spock那样谈话。”  
  
“Spock和我已经不像以前那样谈话了，”Amanda回答道，“我——嗯，他忙着准备他的下一个任务。还有一年不到的时间了，我不能怪他对此全力以赴。还有，我不希望你因此而不自在，但是，我们的儿子在没在交往？或者睡觉？Jim是个好孩子，但是我告没告诉过你那个和Spock正在交往的语言专家？我见过她一次，棒极了，但是Spock接下来就那么把她抛在一边——不是说我不喜欢Jim，只是——和自己儿子的前女友交朋友没事吧？我们在一次令人发指的灾难期间相遇，她是如此的有口才——还有，我认为他在她还是个学生的时候就开始约会了，但是他从没告诉过我。Winona，他什么都不跟我说。他终于开始 _变得有趣_ 点了，但是却什么他妈的都不愿意告诉我，这快把我逼疯了。”  
  
“你是我认识的唯一一个除我自己之外的母亲，”Winona插嘴。她接下来要说的话，淹没在了餐馆的开门后屋里迎面而来的一如既往的喧嚣中。她们被带领到靠近后面，远离窗边的一个座位，就算没人开口要求，这里也总是为她们敞开。也许是Cindy在里面做了什么Amanda没有发现的手脚，又或者这是为了最终的暗杀而做的陷阱。真的很难说，对Amanda来说，也很难去在乎，因为几乎每天她都要推迟自己的晚餐，这实在是太方便了。  
  
“你听没听见我说的？”当她们已经就坐开始点饮品的时候Winona问道。  
  
“我是你唯一认识的一个母亲，“她重复道。  
  
“对。其他的呢？没有听到？好吧。也许你可以——好吧，是不是只有我，或者是妈妈们共有的，因为我不清楚，书本不清楚，我的年度心理评估也不清楚，但是，”她在椅子上转过身，仿佛她不想周围的人听见。Winona问的时候，Amanda微微前倾，“当你们的孩子还小的时候，你有没有想象过他们以后会怎么样？”  
  
“当然,”Amanda说.”是的,我——我们总会讨论.他们两个都没有出乎我们的所料,我想。我们总认为Sybok肯定会独行其道，还有Spock。嗯。我感觉他也一样。我曾以为旅途结束以后Spock会继续教书。我想以前Sarek是希望Spcok同他一样做一名公务员的，而那差不多就是Spock正在做的事。这就是外交官的工作，对吧？建立一个日后可以利用的服务存档，好看看他们作为他们想要代表的公民怎么样虚度了或者充实了自己的生活？”  
  
“首先：哇哦，跳过那个。其次：我从来也没想象过Jim的未来，”Winona说。“Sam，有的。他更聪明，而且我总会收到他和他的老师的消息，说他得了什么奖励，或者可以去天赋秉异的孩子可以参加的一个项目，现在他得到了很多拨款和在成熟的科学集会演讲的集会，什么什么的。从来也没有人说Sam比Jim要更像他们的父亲。在我认识他的全部时间里，爱荷华就意味着深居简出，埋头苦读，出版东西，完全没时间留给我的那些破事。“Winona坐回她的椅子说，”现在说说Jim？我从未想象过他到底会变成什么人。我以为他会永远留在河边镇，就像George其他的家人那样，在老地方喝着不变的酒，修着不变的车。”  
  
“然而他来到了这里，”Amanda说。  
  
“我知道，他总是在附近，我发誓每隔五分钟就会有人到我身边自然而然的提起Jim正在做的事，问我最近有没有同他讲话——“  
  
“不，Winona，他就在这，“Amanda说。“他和Spock刚刚走了进来。”  
  
“这是不是你计划的？”Winona嘘声道。  
  
“不，但是我大概知道是谁安排的了，”她回答，而Spock正走近她们的餐桌，旁边站着Jim，还有拿着两把椅子的服务生。他有着Sarek的笑容，她意识到，而这一实事让她如此的震惊，仿佛在快入睡时的坠落一般。  


  
*

  
Amanda跟着Spock离开了舰桥，强忍下去拉住他的欲望。他不是下定决心要把她当做空气，就是真的没有注意到她在跟着他，但很快她就明白了他们到底要去哪里。  
  
  
“清空房间，”他对玻璃后的操作员说，Amanda站在一旁，以便他们迅速的冲出去。她随着Spock进到了里面，并在他环绕着传送台踱步时与之保持一定距离。而他最终踏上了Sarek本应该实体化的那个地方。  
  
“今日之前，我已有两年的时间未同父亲交谈过了，”Spock说。“全无直接的对话，没有——没有你不在场的谈话，没有不将你用做沟通理由的交流。”  
  
“我知道，”Amanda说。  
  
“他告诉你了？”  
  
“你们两个的心事都不言自明。而且你还很不会撒谎。你也许应该练习一下这个技能了。”  
  
“瓦肯人不说谎。”  
  
“他们可能不把那个 _叫做_ 谎言，但是相信我，他们撒谎。他们经常撒谎，理由和地球人、还有联邦里的其他每一个人一样自私，而且，很可能还要更甚。”  
  
“他曾说过谎——当我开始在学校中打架时。”  
  
“噢，我记得。一个人真忘不了自己温和又沉默的儿子曾经狠狠的教训过那些年长的恶霸。”  
  
在张口之前，Spock用力的咽了咽口水，“父亲说因为他是个驻地球大使，他需要观察和理解人类的行为举止，所以同一位人类……同你缔结婚姻是符合逻辑的。”  
  
他不会抬起眼去看她，Amanda注视着Spock，在该如何做以反应上举棋不定：歇斯底里的大笑，或是复活Sarek然后再一遍又一遍的杀掉他，又或是朝着每个自己家族的人大喊，因为Sarek，Spock，还有Sybok实际上，是曾经存在过的最愚蠢的家伙。她想要抽泣，因为她从没有机会告诉Sarek他是个彻彻底底的大白痴，他还八成在自己让他同Spock单独谈话的那一次，压制了他们儿子的正常情绪发展。  
  
“那不是真的，”Amanda说，终于。  
  
“可能他也对你说了谎，”Spock说。  
  
“不会在这近三十多年里，”Amanda回答。“不会在你有着婚姻链接时，不会——一旦你领会到我们在结婚时所面对的那些，所有的那些排外情绪，还有所有的生物都认为你令人深恶痛绝的情况，以及——很奇怪的，因为你爱着一些人，而不愿展露的， _仅仅因为_ 你爱着他们，而会去为之承受的那些东西。  
  
Spock一言不发，单膝在传送台上跪下，指尖触摸着那个地方。如果他得以成功，Sarek那时便会站在那里。他轻抚着着仿佛可以用指尖从那里捕捉到Sarek鞋底的零星尘埃。 _无论什么_ ，无论Sarek给予他什么，他都会收下。她对Sarek真的感到太过愤怒了，看着这个场面让她怒不可遏。现在他们永远也不可能变得亲近了。Spock永远也不会爱着Sarek，不像他爱着自己和Sybok那样，不像自己爱着Sybok和Sarek那样。  
  
  
她坐在传送台边缘，在他身边却又并未接触到他。Spock起身踱步到传送台的另一端。她不用看也清楚，他正站在几小时前她实体化的那个地方。“外面有一个人，”顷刻之后Spock说。“一个我不曾见过，却摧毁了我们的星球还有那上面的一切的人。我憎恶他。我憎恶他夺去了我的父亲，我们的星球，我们的整个世界。我再也感受不到逻辑的存在了，至少绝不会在这件事情上。我不明白。我是痛恨瓦肯的，母亲，因为他们容不下我，而现在我憎恶这个男人，却因他从我这里夺走了它。以我的身份，瓦肯不会接纳我，父亲却很惊讶——惊讶于我不能驻足在那里。他希望我不再保留自我，我到底如何才能够做到不去记恨他？”  
  
“那是愤怒，Spock，”Amanda说。“我也感觉到了。你没在痛恨你的父亲。”  
  
“我认为我是恨他的，”Spock说。  
  
“你可以爱着一个人，却同时对他生气，”她说。“失去愤怒你无法生存。假若你假装它不存在，它会将你生吞活剥。”  
  
尽管他对Sarek仍抱有愤怒，Amanda却感到无论如何，他都不会像相信Sarek的决断那般迅速去相信她的。可能是因为他太过渴望从Sarek那里得到点什么，无论什么他都会收下——他不是也收下了那个机会吗，作为一个七岁的孩子独自在沙漠中生存十天，只是为了证明他能够做到?  
  
  
 而且，Sarek和他的亲信还给了他一个反手巴掌，提供了一个那个联邦内最优秀的科学机构瓦肯科学院的职位，而Spock又告诉他们赶快滚蛋不是吗？  
  
  
最关键的是，Spock站在传送台上她的身后沉默久许，说到，“我必须去做一些事情。”他走下台面，扶下了Amanda，在他再次离去走向舰桥前，紧紧的拥抱了她。  
  
  
*  
  
  
“母亲，”Spock坐在了Amanda的左侧，Winona的右侧，而他对面的Jim的目光，则黏在了Spock额前的某一点上，“我以为你会在这个时间段之前吃午餐。”  
  
“离开之前我还需要处理几件事，”她用了比需要的多那么一点的力量狠狠握住了Spock的手，那个混蛋。他 _就像他的父亲_ ，她放开他的手对着Jim微笑，用她最愉悦的母亲的笑容。“你近来如何？已经很久没有见到你了。”  
  
“棒极了，Grayson博士。”Jim微笑，就好像他在为了自己记得她是Grayson博士而感到骄傲博士那样，然后问道，“当我还是个学员的时候你不在语言学部门，对吧？我发誓如果他们提供的话我一定会参加一个你的课程。”  
  
“你能这么说真好，”Amanda说。他们都比他们餐桌伙伴更会闲聊。“Spock出生前我的确在教书，在瓦肯也教了一段时间，但是我最近才重返学术界的。  
  
“嗯，我很遗憾这是在他们制造的事端下才发生的，”Jim回答说。“在此之前你有没有考虑过回来呢？”  
  
Jim殷切的双眼锁定着她的，因为他们的注意力和紧张感而惴惴不安。Winona招来了一个服务生然后又给自己点了一杯。她听见Spock轻轻的 _哼_ 了一下——真的，他能喝醉吗？他希不希望自己能够喝醉？  
  
  
“实际上，”Jim补充道，“你为什么回来呢？”  
  
“你知道情况如何，”她回答道。“首先，发生了一场危机，然后发展有了需求。有时候除了把你自己撇进一场斗争意外别无选择。”  
  
“我绝对明白那感觉如何，”他说。他非常擅长听起来比自己的本身老成太多，而且听起来又如此真挚的富有同情。“那么，大家都点了什么？”  
  
  
“Jim，你和Spock为什么在这里？”Winona问道。然而她转而面向Spock说，“我不知道Jim有没有对你提起过这一点，但是我们不完全是那种‘坐下来一起吃个饭’的家庭。”  
  
“我像你保证，它——”  
  
“Spock，你是准备说谎吗？”Amanda问道。  
  
“我确实不知道你和Kirk指挥官今天会在此出现，”Spock回答。  
  
Jim的手扫过自己的胡茬，然后因为一个笑话而发笑：某人刚刚意识到他的午餐地点因为自己的 _朋友_ 缺乏隐瞒陷阱的能力而迎来突然转变，在这种特别是那些穿着棱纹领衣服的人经常光顾的地方，那个陷阱本可以为他们节省很多时间。

  
“而且是Kirk上校，指挥官，”Winona补充说。“那更正式一点。”  
  
“但不是舰队舰长？”Spock问。  
  
“这是机密，指挥官，但为了节省时间，舰队舰长仍然被叫做Captain，就和没有人会叫Chris Pike _海军少将Pike_ 一样，那实在是太搞笑了。”  
  
“我的错，上校。你是否已被指派舰船或是任务？我做为您儿子的朋友进行询问，我有意更加了解你。”  
  
Amanda一阵爆笑，不得不藏在自己的餐巾后直到笑出了眼泪。  
  
“妈妈，”Jim说道，而此时Amanda在努力压下自己的大笑，Spock正试图用眼神气化Amanda，“Spock在担心如果我的船最终在你的—— _管他什么_ ——权限范围之下——作为一个舰队队长，我会遭受损害。能不能请你告诉他这纯属扯淡？”  
  
“Spock，那不可能，”，Winona向他保证。“因为无论 _企业号_ 在哪里服役，Pike都已经同意管理她了。而且我本来就准备要求别人来做那个职位。如果你们做星联军官的年月比 _等我的酒上来的时间_ 更长就好了。”  
  
  
服务生就站在Winona肩膀后的几英尺远，观察着看有没有一个不那么戏剧化和唐突的时间点好插进去，但很明显，那不会发生了。  
  
  
“谢谢，”她对服务生说，而他再次落荒而逃。“我正要说道舰队司令部，因为那些不省人事的醉鬼是不会放过我们的，他们准备通过针对619的一个修正案，里面包括了曾经叫做利益冲突政策的东西。应该是为了反对619的先发制人的一步：如果在临近任务时，一个军官认为一些附加因素会导致威胁和损害——“  
  
“我很抱歉，不过我得插一句，”Amanda说。“你们可以说我还活在原始年代，但星联怎么可能到现在还没有一个有效的利益冲突政策？”  
  
Winona用拇指朝着Spock打着手势，而他在恢复镇定自持以前，轻轻的眯起了眼睛。  
  
“人类，无疑的，长期以情绪高涨而闻名于世，因此需要树立可循的准则，来保护他们不遭受来自内部的伤害。”Winona说。“在历史上，瓦肯大使们保留了一个条款，认为将那列入星联规章制度是不合逻辑的——星联是有关科学，探索，还有克服那类事物的然后超越自我的。”Winona再次看向Spock，Amanda能看出他们两人陷入了一场关于意志力的比赛，她可绝对不期待这种事情。Winona补充说，“既然现在富于集体主义的瓦肯魂正被搅得一团乱，我们这些感情丰富的人类就有办法啦，619将会被修订。”  
  
“所以你就准备让我忍耐到底？”Jim问。  
  
“现在吗，Jim？在这张饭桌上？我以为你已经拥有一个更冷静的头脑了。”  
  
Amanda看着Spock，他正低头看着的大腿，叠着自己的餐巾然后说。“我道歉，但是我不得不为自己辩解。可能我们可以在其他时间相聚，然后共享另一餐。”  
  
“今晚我会同你谈谈的，Spock，”Amanda握住他的手（滚烫无比而又汗津津的，他的关节因在桌下攥住的拳头而绷紧。）  
  
  
他轻握了她的手，然后逃出了餐厅。而Amanda看向Jim，他望着Spock离开，然后回过头给了Winona一个冷冰冰的微笑。“于是， _妈妈_ 。那就是Spock。你喜欢他吗？”  
  
“他的意图是好的，”Winona看向自己的饮料，仿佛那是她身边唯一的陪伴。“你父亲也是。”然而她放下了自己的酒，然后询问Jim，“他真的认为我们不能一起工作？他从哪得到这个想法的？”  
  
Jim有所顾虑的看着Amanda，却什么也没说。  
  
“打住，”Amanda说。“我什么也不知道，直到Spock冲进我的办公室然后朝着我大吼，为了——呃，为了很多事情。”  
  
“不，我不是那个意思，”Jim说。“我的意思是……好吧。”轮到Jim打破眼神交流了，他的手指在杯子的冷凝水上流连。（风流的派对动物，传说中的Jim Kirk结果竟然在一次不含酒精的午餐里，对着一对母亲谈论另一个男人的感情。）“他小时候是个快乐的家伙，对吧？我件过很多次，在人们——人们不高兴或者和父母关系诡异，不与家庭来往，还有离婚的时候，他完全无计可施。你应该看看他对Bones说的所有的那些话，Bones在他身上发现了一个不经常被捕捉到的，非常孩子气的一面。”  
  
“我想我可以理解，”Amanda回答。“他更年轻一点时，我们的确瞒着他很多事情。我们从来不让他知道人们可以对我们的家庭多么糟糕。”  
  
  
“好吧，现在报应来了，”Jim说。他其实没说，但是他脸上的表情向Amanda暴露了这点——够奇怪的，和有时候她感觉到Sybok未表现出的想法一样。她想， _Spock想要保护他_ 。   
  
  
她想知道Spock以前是否真的对任何人，有过这种感觉。  
  
  
  
*

 

Spock成功的进入了Amanda的房子，并开启了所有的日光灯。当她进入起居室时，竟发现他正目视前方的坐在床边的角落里进行冥想。就算在这种距离，Amanda仍旧能感到他身上散发着的怒气。她真的有点被吓到了。  
  
  
  
“嘿，亲爱的，”她合上身后的门。“事情还好吗？我没想到会在今晚见到你。”  
  
  
“母亲，您愚弄了我，”Spock说。  
  
“对不起，你说什么？”  
  
“我从午餐离席，直接去往我在学院的办公室，证实了Kirk上校告知我们的事情。我发现事情属实，那个最新条款，受到了Grayson.A.，星联语言部门主席的最新调查支持。”  
  
“你在说什么？”她问道。“我还是第一次听说这事。我的意思是，是的，作为临任过程的一部分我向部门提交了一份论文但是——Spock，我向你保证，我不知道它会被这么利用。你知道我已经很久没有回到学院了。在以前,如果要把一个人的成果运用到政策里是有一定程序的，现在这个——”  
  
“您的论文是关于灾难性事件中应用语言的新式研究，”他继续道。“我可能查看了我不应读的通信记录，但我知道了有人将会拜访您的办公室，同你讨论它在针对619的修正案中的贡献。您提出了一个观点：由 _企业号_ 在瓦肯战役之日的日志可见，史无前例的灾难和因而产生惨境等结果皆为可以预见的。”  
  
“Spock，拜托解释一下你为什么会为此心烦意乱。这会帮到星联里的每一个人。我们都遭受了不可估量的损失，直接的说，我们的家庭，间接的说，在那场——屠杀中失去亲友的人们。”她朝着Spock更近一步，而Spock只是坐的更直了，他常规的制服衬衫下肩胛显得更加的坚实。“我不知道，母亲，”他说。“我不知道我为什么会感到困扰，我只是——我就是在困扰。我感到愤怒，我对您感到气愤，无法清晰的列出其中的缘由但我确实是愤怒的，我无法压抑它，此时此刻，我几乎全然不得自控。”   
  
  
“我明白。 _我理解_ ，你难道不认为我理解这一点吗？”她长叹一声，不得不去弄清楚Spock想要什么，还有如果有必要的话，他还需要听到什么。他不想冷静的讨论什么，他 _想要一些东西_ ，而他越早得手，他们能越快的回归常态。（她如是希望着。）  
  
“这个新规定也会对你有利。会办公室后我完整的通读了一遍，它听起来——如果你对Jim Kirk是认真的，你真心想做他的大副还有和他保持——亲密，它便会作为安全保障，保证你的工作不会被调剂。”她靠近他坐在沙发上，尽管比她想要的要遥远多了，然后说，“那天你带着所有的那些控诉来到我的办公室——你从未那样和我说过话。我不敢相信你还是那个Spock了。我从没见过你为了任何一个人如此表现。”  
  
“我所言何处有误？”Spock问。她发现他将双手合在一起，掌心相对，手指朝上，抵在了他的嘴上。Sarek这么做过吗？她应该记得的。不对，是Sybok曾经做过，就在他需要全神贯注的时候。然而她可以从他们的链接中感觉到那没什么大用。“我认为Winona Kirk为了她的职业利益而利用您。我相信Jim曾对我提及的她的过去。她作为母亲，把自己的孩子遗弃给一个有虐待倾向的继父， _迫使_ 他的兄长离家，甚至差点就促成了Jim的 _自杀_ ，在他——他只是个孩子的时候。母亲，想要保护我的朋友，避免他再次笼罩在她的管制阴影之下，这其中有什么必须纠正的错误吗？”  
  
她对此无法反驳。她不会。她不能改写Kirk们的历史，不能改变任何发生在他们身上，或者他们对彼此所做之事，但她可以帮助Spock。  
  
“当我说我们应该同Kirk们保持距离的时候，我不认为自有错，”她说。“对于Winona和Jim你可能是对的——不过确切的只有他们自己才知道，Spock。但你可以掌控自己的反应。你——在失去你的父亲之后如此的迷恋一个人，想要保护他们以及你自身免于伤害，很明显，这对你来说实在是太过沉重了。”  
  
“只要我仍在Jim身侧，我便会关怀他。”*Spock拒绝看向她的双眼。  
  
“Uhura呢？”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“你听到我说的了。Uhura。Nyota Uhura。你在企业号上的通讯官。这期间她都在哪？”  
  
“说来——”  
  
“是，Spock，说来话长，但是信不信由你，我活的可比你长得多，在你出生之前很久我的生活就开始了，也持续到了今天，而且我一直不明白着你对Jim Kirk的那些疯狂是怎么回事。Uhura在哪里？”  
  
Spock注视着她然后说，“她并不需要我。而Jim需要。”  
  
“她曾想要你。”  
  
Spock转开视线，盯着Amanda脚边地板上的一点。最终，他再次对上她的眼神。是的，她告诉过他， _你可以爱着一个人却同时生他们的气。离开愤怒你无法生存。_ 他最终能接受自己的意见真是太好了。  
  
“您是正确的：这与对Jim的关怀之意，还有对他的保护之情有关，但与Nyota和我父亲的死确实 _毫无干系_ 。父亲可能供养我们，并在我发展事业的过程中给予我极大的特权，让我以最大限度的利用，但是他不——他从未真正在乎过我，不像您那样。不像Sybok那样。甚至Jim——当我们初次见面时他并非最有富有怜悯心或是宽宏大量的那种人——甚至Jim在这个短短的几个月里对我展现的真挚情感，都比我父亲曾经表露的全部要多。”  
  
“你不能这么说，”Amanda说。“你不能这么说Sarek，Spock，你不能。你不能这样低估他，还有他对你的爱。”  
  
  
然而接下来，Spock对着Amanda大吼道。          
  
  
“您不可以，”他说，起身，然后即刻切换到没有暗含情感克制迹象的正式语调，“不能告诉我我拥有情感，我拥有地球人的情感——人类情感以及一种用人类形式表达情感的脾性——进而又推测，甚至强求我按照你的准则去表达它们。”他对着她眯起眼，“您不能够指挥我如何去感受我父亲的死亡、亦或是怎样去理解我们的关系。”  
  
“但你绝不能否认他曾关心过你！你不能忽略——”  
  
“他欺骗了我，”我们关系的存在根本在于他同您的关系，那是我存在的理由、我们成为一个家庭的原因，而这竟然全部基于一个谎言之上。”  
  
“噢，Spock，不会还要再提起这个吧。”  
  
“是的，仍然是。我们的余生无法将逃离这一点，因为我的父亲曾经有一个机会去——”  
  
“不要用那种方式说' _我的父亲_ '，”Amanda说。“不要只留下他的身份，就好像——”*  
  
  
“再一次！您不能限制我的感受，以及我表达情感的方式！”  
  
  
Amanda握住自己的手，她实在是太想站起来然后就这么走掉了（有时与Sarek终止吵架的唯一办法就是走开），但是她留了下来。“他有一瞬间可以对我诚实，绝对的诚实，去向我表明我们的家庭不是两个瓦肯人与一个地球人以及Sybok的斗争，而是——”Spock看向一旁，在说完前深深吸气。“我们在世上有着共同的连结，那就是我们对您的爱。”  
  
就当Amanda的心开始破碎，零乱的散落在脚下时，Spock接着说。“而他在此说了谎。在他的整个生命里都如此。”  
  
“对不起，”她说。“我很抱歉你的回忆竟是如此。对不起。如果那时是我——”  
  
  
“别，”他柔声说。  
  
“如果那时是我死去的话，”她坚持说，“你就会明白了。”Spock摇着头，而她补充道，“对于我们要做的事情来说，时间永远不够充裕。”  
  
  
“已经很晚了，”Spock说。“Jim正在等着我。我必须走了。”  
  
他匆匆的拥抱了她，没有让她紧紧的攀上自己，便即刻离开了。  
  
  
*  
  
  
她没有收到Spock的消息。  
  
  
这还是第一次，他连续一周都没有与她通话。   
  
  
这个星期过后，她联络了他。每隔几天她就会呼叫他，他也总是会接起电话，但，他往往会声称自己正在去一个会议、或是一场特殊的活动的路上——还有那么一次，他确确实实的使用了“就是有点事”这种说法，而Jim正在他身边耳语着什么她正好听不清的东西。  
  
  
直到她被召唤到Chris Pike那里去，事情一直保持着这种状态。她在他理疗期间遇见了他。物理治疗，似乎包含着这些事情：用拐杖在办公室里走来走去，尽力避开他的护士——一个男性，若非要明确指出的话。Pike因此感觉自己可以尽情的虚张声势、然后放开嗓门大声说话了。  
  
“嘿，谢谢你顺便过来看我。”他的护士在他一旁慢慢的跟着他走，嘀嘀咕咕的说了六秒什么神神叨叨的话，就被Pike打断了，“Kyle，闭嘴。Amanda，快请坐，或者就干站在那里看我这双丢人的要命的腿。不过最好还是坐下，让我们里的一个人舒服点，哈？棒极了。所有事都很棒。所有人都很棒。嘿，你最近有Spock的消息吗？”  
  
既然他这么说了，她就依他的愿坐了下来。事实上，她将椅子摆好，面向Pike正在走步的地方，他朝他翻了个白眼。“天。我可是感觉非常的难为情。”  
  
“你已经做得非常好了，”她解释道，“如果考虑到其中的疼痛的话。”  
  
“那是当然，”他回答道。“Chris的春天，那是你正在观赏的对吧，Amanda？”Pike喟然长叹。“我——见鬼，我该怎么说自己好呢。战略：那是我的专长。我可真不是个科学家，不像Spock那样对科学事实全知全能，不过，他的真爱似乎是杵在计算机旁还有对他们进行完善和改进上。”Pike打断了自己，转身大喊，“Kyle？孩子？你最好别再死盯着我看了，否则我就要和我的腿永别，然后你就得报告失败了，行不？离我两步远，前面后面都好，还有就是，别说话。”  
  
  
Amanda看向朝着自己微笑的Kyle。她惊喜的发现，他在返回去照看Pike的腿之前对他显现出的大同小异的无动于衷。  
  
“不管怎样，我已经注意到Spock同你吵架和他失去该死的理智之间是明显相关的了。”  
  
“我应不应该提醒你相关性并不表明其中具有因果关系?”  
  
这个刻薄的家伙对着她笑了笑，同时在走向他的办公室边缘不停的活动着自己的腿。  
  
“感谢明示，既然Jim无意间和我提起Spock已经好几周没有和你说过话了，这里是他最近做的几件事。”他的脚步停了下来，拄着拐杖，用可能存在的最夸张的姿势站在一旁，同时看向Amanda。  
  
“他拒绝了自己的荣誉。拒绝作为Jim Kirk的大副（XO）在企业号上服役。他从学院机构的职位辞职。不过，他已经申请了加入新瓦肯殖民地的重建计划。”  
  
“他要离开Jim？”她问道。“发生了什么？”  
  
“我本指望你能告诉我的，”他回答。  
  
“好吧，我不能，”她说。“我们还没有时间来谈话。”  
  
Amanda交叠自己的手臂，花了点时间去思考一下所有的这些事情。她听着Pike在办公室里不断走动时叹气，对Kyle咕哝道，“可是那很疼。我以为我们活在未来呢，Kyle。我们都有会飞的车了，所以这为什么还是这么疼？”  
  
  
“我会和他谈谈的，”Amanda说。“不过，温馨提示：Spock很犟。如果他想从星联暂时辞职去参加新殖民地建设，一旦他下定决心，我们就真的束手无策了。他……他非常的固执，不太会接受别人的意见。”  
  
“Amanda，为了明确我们的责任，避免在日后收到传讯说你的儿子或Jim Kirk最终又陷入了什么灾难里，请牢记，一定不要再和我提起 _最年轻的现役大副不能遵从意见_ 这种事了。”Pike严肃的看着她说，“你已经是星联的一员了。我们是一个家庭。我们保护自己人。”  
  
“真是个危险的态度，将军，”她回答。  
  
“直到你的儿子和其他他在乎的人受到保护以前，的确是危险的，你说对吗？”  
  
“我理解忠孝之道的巨大魅力，但是我怀疑你是否能够明白那种态度，能够暗示星联军官趋向于倾斜政策，而将他们发誓要维系的大局利益置之不顾。”  
  
  
Pike…他非常的擅长盯着人不动。片刻之后，他对Amanda点头说，“你当然是正确的，但那不是我的本意。我道歉。”他将重量转移到拐杖上说，“我和你说，大概五，六年前我们刚从Spock的训练任务返程的时候？当我说，我们能够有他在这里是件幸事时，是在代表星联。就我自己而言，我觉得假若他能循规蹈矩，并且将自己的知识和操作技能运用到企业号遇上的新文明的研究上，他会获取更大的成功，而那也将会惠及到瓦肯殖民地。”  
  
  
很多年前Sarek谈及Spock在瓦肯的未来时正是这么说的。他们为何必须呆在瓦肯呢——因为Spock在科学上拥有如此傲人的才华，瓦肯才是他的能力能得到最充分利用的地方。但Sarek一直都想错了，Spock就那么轻而易举的推辞了去瓦肯科学院（VSA）邀请。而事到如今，几十年月已经逝去，即使只有一瞬，Spock终于算是融入了一个地方——但现在，他也要离星联而去了。  
  
“我会和他谈谈，但是，我不会要求他重新加入星联的，”Amanda说。  
  
Amanda从椅子上起身离开了Pike的办公室，却发现Winona正倚着他助理的办公桌，专注的听着她刚刚的讲话。当Amanda迈出办公室时他们抬眼看向她，Winona挑起一边的眉毛，“我们都在找Spock，是不是？“  
  
“我们在吗？”Amanda问。  
  
Pike在Amanda随后走出，看见了桌旁的Winona。“噢，见鬼。”  
  
“你到底看没看你的船员名单，Chris？”Winona问。“你难道没有注意，到我们的黄金男孩还没有一个大副在职呢？”  
  
“好的，我们会想办法的，”Pike叹气。  
  
“你正在想办法？”  
  
“是的，上校，我正在想办法。”  
  
“你是在用官阶压迫我吗？”  
  
“你不能打一个拿着拐杖的男人，Kirk，总之这不会有旁观者的情况下发生。”  
  
  
“我是绝对不会去打一个拿拐杖的人，不过，我会拿他的拐杖做手脚去对付他自己的，特别当那个人是你的时候。Kyle更喜欢我一点。他永远也不会说漏嘴。”  
  
“我必须去找我的儿子了，”Amanda示意到。“请千万不要自相残杀。”  
  
“谋杀实在是很简单，”Winona说，目光紧缩在Pike身上。  
  
“Linda，为什么有人没 _预约_ ？”Winona滑进Pike的办公室时他问道。“我不是告诉你誓死也永远都不要让Kirk上校进来吗？Linda这就是我的意思，可恶，都没人听我的。”  
  
  
*  
  
  
她敲响了Spock的正门，而Jim是来应门的那一个。“他在吗？”她问道。  
  
  
“在，”他说，磨蹭着自己的颈后。“他正在思考要带多少装饰用的玩意到工程部给他在新殖民准备的那种没有窗户的房子里去。”  
  
  
“他们现在还是可以按窗户的吧，”她迈了进来。  
  
  
“在一个荒无人烟，没人开发过的星球上，有成千上万的因素都会影响大气状况，就在几分钟、几天或者几周的时间里它们就会发生改变。窗户什么的可真不是当务之急。不管怎样。”他用拇指指向卧室，而她在走过去时，向他投来他微笑。  
  
  
  
Spock坐在床上，被一堆不实用的东西环绕着，当她进门时抬头。“当你搬到瓦肯时，你身上都带着什么？”他问。“在进入学院时我带来了太多东西。而如今在一无所有的人面前，这些都仿佛是在炫耀。”  
  
“你说的对，少一点更好，”她说。“我能坐吗？”  
  
“是的，当然可以，”他说。“但要先挪出一个位置，我想。”  
  
  
  
“嘿Spock，”Jim从客厅里呼唤他。“我要去学院一趟——Linda认为我妈妈可能要谋杀Pike？如果你真的累了的话可以歇一会！我真的要走了！去学院！但是很快我就要永远的离开了！因为你妈妈在这里所以其实我在开玩笑啦！完全是你自己的决定，我尊重你的自主权！好吧我现在真的要走了！拜，Spock！拜，Grayson博士！”  
  
.  
“叫我Amanda就好！”她喊了回去。  
  
“他还在这里没走，“Spock说。”我认为我似乎让他低估了我的听觉能力。“  
  
“嗯，不管怎样，他没在开玩笑——我相当确定Winona很快就会杀了Pike上将的。”Amanda坐在床铺边缘。俄而，她问道，“你近来如何？”  
  
“Pike告诉你了。”  
  
“是的，但是我希望那是 _由你自己_ 告诉我的。我想我能明白你辞职的理由。”  
  
“我邀请Jim和我一同离开，”Spock说。“他拒绝了。”  
  
“我很遗憾。”  
  
“他说他不能。他很想去，但是——但他 _必须_ 要在一艘星舰上，他必须要做一名舰长。他无法做其他的事情。他可以尝试，但他晓得自己永远都会渴望着太空。”  
  
“你知道，他其实比他人所讲的要聪明得多。”  
  
“他是的，”Spock赞同道。“我清楚你一定会问，一如既往的：Nyota接受了在 _企业号_ 上担任高级通讯官的职务。”  
  
“而你将不会同他们一起，”Amanda说。  
  
“我希望Sybok已经归来，”他的头更加低垂。“他会知道该说什么。他能够看到我所遗漏却显而易见的地方。Jim也是，但是Jim——他明白自己所望之物，并会想尽一切办法得到它。他希望我登上那艘船。”  
  
“但你已经扪心自问，明白自己想要什么了吗？”  
  
“我知道我不想要什么，”Spock回答道。“我不希望成为一个陈腐排外的机构的成员，声称发现与进步高于一切，同时却非难所有那些违背他们既有模版的人。星联有着我永远也无法纯熟和客观的掌握政治手段，也绝称不上善类，同时我从自己保护Jim的悲惨失败中得知，在所有人里，Jim确实无需庇佑，至少他不会需要来自我的保护。我并无太多选择，母亲。”  
  
“在你的考虑里有我的一席之地吗？“她问。  
  
Spock默默的推翻了这个问题。“当我想到父亲，我认为——你是否还记得我首次来到地球的时候？可能那不是第一次，但是是我最先记得的一次。父亲正在对联邦议会进行演说，而当我想到他的时候，他总是在那里，进行着那场演说，而我们总是在庭院里——你、我，以及Sybok。当我想到Sybok，我会忆起我们共度的最后一日。他想到外面去，看看瓦肯星的样子——最后一次，我们四人整日都在室外，吃东西、交谈，与I-Chaya玩耍。”  
  
她再不能沉湎与那些回忆。她回忆着在Sarek讲话时，她将局促不安的Spock抱在她的大腿上，因为他在整个到地球的旅途中、还有向国家首脑进行的报告中都表现得极好，现在却仍能坐在那里静静的倾听着他并不懂得的东西——Sybok在Sarek开始演讲之前将他带出去了一会。他竟能记得这些。她已无法回想他们最后能够在一起的一天，而现在她才意识到，那是他们能够在此生共度的最后一日。  
  
“我呢，Spock？”她问道，希望自己的声音能够保持镇定。  
  
“当我想到你，”他缓缓的开口，“我想到了瓦肯。瓦肯曾经的样子。我想到我们的家，你的书房。我很高兴你在此找到安身之处，我想，这应是你所希望的。但我永远都会想着你，回忆我们的家。”  
  
他们沉默了许久。她的听力已不如从前，但是她仍旧可以听见客厅里沙发挪动的声音，有个人想在偷听的时候坐得舒服点。她压低了声音。  
  
“Winona告诉我你可能会被指派一个深空任务，去探索新星球和新文明，”Amanda说。  
  
Spock点头。“五年。”  
  
她笑道然后问，“于是你认为自己接下来五年里会身处何方？”他也微微一笑，她补充道，“去建造还去是发现？大地之上或是宇宙之中？独自一人还是——不呢？”  
  
Spcok直起肩膀说，“无论我最终决意如何，您必须参与星联为 _企业号_ 起航而筹办的聚会。Nyota都将会同我们参加，并期望着再次见到您。她非常的仰慕您。”  
  
  
  
“对了:那天我还问了Winona这是不是很尴尬来的，但是她当然不明白——无论如何，你 _必须_ 要把我的地址告诉Nyota，好让她在任务期间与我联系，因为以后休假我肯定要把她挖角到语言部来。那是 _百分之百_ 的，Spock，所以一定要保证我们能取得联系。”  
  
“我们的分手是和平的，”Spock说。“很幸运你提出要同她工作，否则她会不择手段的促成这件事的。”  
  
“不择手段？真不知道是谁青少年的时候爱上了他们的高级计算机科学教授，那些额外加分作业可是不会说谎的。”  
  
Spock微笑着，但是有些心不在焉，他低着头看向放在大腿上的手，思考着什么。Amanda说了些什么关于沏茶和站起来的事，然接下来Spock却说，“我们交流的本质问题在于，我们定义自己的专有术语和判断。你对我讲着词语的变位，定义，等价，通过语调变换释义，抑扬，语境，意旨。那些对你来说行之有效，但对我并不。”  
  
她眨眨眼。“好吧，我……那可能是真的……”  
  
Spock点头，比起对Amanda更像是对自己，然后说，“失陪了。”  
  
  
他朝着前门走去，Amanda试着用余光瞟着他们。她可以看到Jim从沙发站起，听到他说， _我的车已经在路上了_ ，而Spock无声的打断了他。她回头看向他故意放置在床单上的物品，微笑的听着Jim大笑出声，喊着 _傻瓜_ 的声音响亮到足以让她听见。  
  
“我要弄些咖啡！”Jim从大厅喊过来。“想来点吗,Grayson博士？”  
  
她起身朝着厨房走去，那里Spock的下巴正靠在Jim的肩膀上。而她一走进来，Spock便再次站直了身子，好假装自己正在这个两人份的合成咖啡的任务里帮忙。  
  
“说是要等到我告诉Uhura，实际上是等到我告诉你妈妈吧，”说着Jim把代码捶进了墙上的单元里。  
  
“那是没有必要的，”Spock立刻的说。  
  
“Jim， _我已重新权衡了我的进程以及影响定轨的因素（Jim, I have recalibrated my trajectory and the factors influencing my orbital determination）_ ，”Jim在递给Amanda一杯咖啡时惟妙惟肖的模仿道。Spock好像看起来有点窘迫，但是Amanda暂时把注意力集中在了Jim身上。  
  
“这是什么？一名对天体力学完全无爱的星舰舰长？”她越过Jim看向Spock，补充说，“一个热衷使用隐喻的科学官？”  
  
“相信我，从现在开始没人会比我对天体力学更严肃了，”Jim回答道。“往后所有的重要通报都会在星图上用等式呈现，求出——我也不知道——重启最初五年任务的另一个旅程。”他对Spock笑道，“你知道的，就像六七年代的时候那样。”  
  
“我 _可以_ 离开这，沿着街道走过去找Pike上将——”Jim无需多言， _任何人都不需要_ ，尤其在他们的表情表达得如此明确的时候。  
  
  
*  
  
  
让Sybok回到旧金山就只需要最后一条简短的信息：  
  
  
 _你的弟弟就要去执行深空任务了。请迅速回来。_  
  
  
他终于同意让一个直航穿梭机将他从Efros带回地球了。  
  
  
  
“你见鬼的跑去Efros做什么？”Amanda又问了一次，将他禁锢在怀抱里永远也不想放开。  
  
“首先，你要勒死我了，”他说。“还有我能不能抱一下我的弟弟？我那个马上就要去探险的比我高的小兄弟。”Sybok放开Amanda，拉住了Spock的肩膀。他们上下打量着对方;Spock对着Sybok的胡子眉毛高挑，而后者终于得以把他拽进一个拥抱。“要不是你像我疯了似的看着我，我可真不敢相信眼前的这个人就是你。噢，我好怀念这样子。全星系的人们都这么瞅我，但没人能做得向你一样好。”  
  
Spock回抱了他，说，“我很幸运，这会是对我将要前去的未知星球探索的赠礼。”  
  
“Spock，别走。拜托留下来。我一直都怀念你混蛋的样子。你真不知道我的生活有多么空虚，如果没了你那讥讽的挑眉还有——”Sybok从怀抱中脱身，询问Amanda，“他什么时候变这么高的？我走的时候他才到我的腰啊？”  
  
“如果以后你还想离开那么长时间的话，就会有更多事了，”Amanda警告他。  
  
“我本来会再早些就回来的，”Sybok告诉他们。“就在瓦肯之后。我本应该的，但是当我靠近太阳系的时候，那里——星系里瓦肯曾在之处附近，有太多悲痛的意识了，所以我——我不得不停下来去帮忙。”  
  
“我们有太多要补齐的消息了，”Amanda拉住Spock的手然后说，“告诉Jim今晚的聚餐的事，告诉他想带谁来都可以。”她现在了解Jim了，她非常小心的不将像 _你的家庭_ 和 _你的母亲_ 这样的话脱口而出，就只是——任何他想带来的人，因为如果Jim真的有喜欢的、想到的人，那就是他便也可以算作是家人了。  
  
  
  
在Amanda家中，Spock坐在Sybok所占据的房间的地板上，正想办法弄明白Sybok从联邦边境地区带回来的电子器件的原理，那里的人的技术饱受其他帝国和人群的影响，Spock还有很多需要学习的地方。  
  
  
Sybok和Amanda游览着整间屋子，他表面上说是想重新看看，但实际上，他更想知道自己到底错过了什么。  
  
  
“很抱歉我离开了家。”  
  
“那是因为我们吗？”  
  
Sybok摇了摇头。她爱那个胡子，真的，但是他其实可以稍稍修剪一下，还有理一下发。她（暂时还）不会催促他。“想要不伤害你的感情去解释清楚真的很困难，”Sybok说。“我只是。我不能再呆在瓦肯了。或者地球。或者任何一个愚蠢的，充斥着没人真心却不停的假装在意的垃圾的核心星球——那很难。我必须离开。我需要看看在此之外的世界。”他微笑，然后说，“当然，就在那大约五年里，我才意识到无论我走到哪里，人的本质都是不变的。”  
  
“而剩下的人都证实了你的理论。”  
  
“还有帮助，”他说。“我认为我帮了很大的忙。无论如何，我是试过了。我现在是个挺不错的医生了。我想既然我已经到了这里，我可以实实在在的贡献些事，也许还可以做一个可用的顾问什么的。”  
  
“Spock正在考虑加入瓦肯殖民地的事情，”Amanda记起了Spock说过的话——Sybok会知道该说什么，然后告诉他该如何去做（假如Spock还没有决定的话）“事实上他从星联辞职大概已经有八个小时了。”  
  
Sybok大笑着问，“Spock？住在一个没有连续通用网络的地方，远离星联的最新技术五年之久，而且除助人外没有其他目标？我们都可以为此卖门票了。”他晃了晃脑袋补充道，“我不是故意想让他听起来像一个小破孩的。”  
  
“他就是，”Amanda赞同道。  
  
“我想念我们的小破孩，”Sybok说。“还有，谁是Jim？”  
  
Amanda张开嘴挣扎着想在三十个小时的幻灯片和表格之内解释清楚这件事，但是Sybok只是挥了挥手。“我在开玩笑。我就是想看看你到底会怎么做。”  
  
“Sybok，请明白在我翻着白眼说 _我很高兴你回来了_ ，其中并没有讽刺的意思。我真的太高兴你回来了。”  
  
“在Spock大约每封信都要提到四到五十次Jim这个人的时候，我就明白点什么了。”  
  
“我不谈论这个——他们在一起了，他们很快乐，他们就要去太空了，而现在我却得回去工作了。”Sybok挑起眉毛，她几乎能从中看到他七岁时的影子，那疑虑着却又被逗乐的样子。“我真的很爱你们两个，但是如果你认为我会抛下一切去做你们贤淑的母亲，然后在方便的时候然后提供婚宴咨询的话——不可能，好不？就是不可能。”  
  
  
Sybok停下来握住Amanda的手，义正言辞的说，“我理解你说的话，但是我反对。”  
  
“反对什么？”  
  
  
“我们不能让Spock和他的舰长就这么离开，我们还没确信是Jim使他成为了一个诚实的人呢。你知道的，在他带着我的小弟弟的贞操逃匿到深空里之前我们应该弄清楚。也许我们应该在今天的晚餐上谈谈。”  
  
  
“我会考虑考虑的，”Amanda说。“不过你知道，他的前女友其实也是会在那里的。”  
  
  
他们在房子里的游览最终将他们指引回了花园。Sybok推开门说，“到时他的表情绝对能够弥补我落下的二十个生日，而且值多了。”  
  
片刻过后，Sybok问，“你觉得，对此父亲会说些什么？” _关于那场闹剧，关于我的归来，关于我们的生活，关于任何事，请予以，任何未言之辞。_  
  
然而他不曾离开。他还在Sybok的挑眉、Spock令人愉悦的举止间（ _哈_ ），在Spock逐渐增加的身高、Sybok深思熟虑的路途里。在Sybok那愉快的、Spock那错综复杂的回忆中。他不能离开，不能在他们的儿子仍然活着时候，不能在她仍身处世间的时候。她还仍然在这里，确保整个联邦里的那些外交官们恼火的切断他们的通讯线路然后压着嗓子嘘声到，“ _Sarek_ ”， 而他们表面上依旧对Grayson博士从家庭事务中归来、并新生了以戳穿他们的鬼话为乐的激情表示无限欢欣。她已经不用再担心自己用因为措辞的毫厘之差就会让男孩们在学校或者社会遭到排挤——  
  
  
但原来，最终他们都逃脱不了局外人的宿命。尽管，那么有短暂的瞬间他们尽力假装成普通的家庭。而无论在哪个世界，他们都是她的不可替代的无价之宝。  
  
  
“Sarek？嗯，”Amanda说。“如果他知道什么对Spock来说有利的话，他会合作的。他八成会说一些关于形成婚姻链接里存在被证实的关系的稳定性之类的话吧。”  
  
“噢，Spock肯定会卖他的帐的。”Sybok朝自己点头，刹那间有些悲伤。“那肯定会很妙的。”  
  
  
  
大概是她已经老了的预兆，或只因她在Sarek死后的一年中仍难抑伤痛，抑或那链接在他死时真的毁掉了她的大脑吧，她感到Sarek从未离开。每天她都会因为乱七八糟的事情埋怨他，在面对困难的决断时，想着如果是他的话会怎么做。她想，关于他的回忆足以在接下来的几十年里陪伴她了，直到她也死去，或者，哪个来自其他次元的凶手到这里也同样结束了她的生命， _表明一下他的立场。_  
  
  
  
“我们会让它成功的，”Amanda说。她微笑着，对着他，对着 _那场闹剧、你的归来、我们的生活，对着一切未言之辞。_

**Author's Note:**

> 其实已经翻译完很久了，只是一直没有时间完善，因此没有发上来。这是译者最爱的一篇Amanda中心文。作者笔下的Amanda是有血有肉的、真实的人类，而非挂着母亲和妻子标签的纸片人。每次重读都会感慨万千（看最后一章甚至还会哭出来（捂脸
> 
> 感谢伟大的原作姑娘写出这么美的作品。
> 
> 由亲爱的卷熊姑娘（这么说可以吗）校对！
> 
> Actually I've finished the translation quite a while,but I have to improve my work for really a long time before post it here. 
> 
> This is literally my favorite fic about Amanda Grayson(also she is one of my favorite characters in Star Trek).In this fic Amanda is not just a typical mother,or wife,but a human with her own dignity and free mind.Irrespective of the great number of times I've read it,I still think a lot while reading now…sorry I can’t explain my feeling in English so well.Sigh.
> 
> Thanks to the great original author,screamlet,we may have such a beautiful fic to read.
> 
> Beta reader: deariest curlybear!
> 
> Also available here:  
> http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=92947


End file.
